Je T'aimerai Toujours
by lucymars303
Summary: Estelle worked in a whore house at the age of 18.She ran away from home trying to escape the depression she formed there.Seth had only been forced to go,and happened to be there when he saw her,and fell for her.Is it meant to be?Or will her past ruin it?
1. Full Summary Preface

Full Summary: Estelle Forster was a 16 year old beauty, and she ran away from home, from everything because of being bullied, and suffering from great depression because of it. She moved to Los Angelos, California, where she started working at a whore house. It seemed like the only way a girl like her could make a living, even as a minor, she lied about her age.

Now at 18, still working the same place, the house decided to branch out, and open a new house in Seattle, Washington. Estelle was sent there to help the house get on its feet.

During the first week there, a large bachelor party was booked at the house, and a handsome stranger catches her eye, will she be able to accept him? Or will she deny him completely, no matter how hard he tries?

Seth Clearwater wanted nothing to do with Colin and Paul's idea to have a bachelor party for Brady at the new slut house in Seattle. He was dragged along, and was moping because he'd never been able to find his own love. He and Brady didn't participate in the activities that were not smartly planned by the two boys, and that's when Seth spots her.

_His imprint._

Will the two ever be able to love one and other? Or will Estelle's violent past just make her keep on running from what could really help her?

_Preface: Estelle_

I've given up on my future, and lost faith in those whom I'd once believed in. I'd long forgotten the idea of college, and finishing. And I don't even think about falling in love anymore, love was something I would never find with some, no one would want to love someone like me. With a job like I have, and a past, people chose to ignore me instead.

Before I ran away from home, all I ever dreamed of was living in a big white house, with a husband and two kids. I wanted to be a soccer mom, a stay at home mom, a role model for people. I never wanted to make those mistakes, but I guess your destiny really isn't able to be controlled. And the fates aren't always on your side.

_Preface: Seth_

I was alone. Leah had gone to college, mom was always over at Billy's, and yeah I had the pack, but I didn't have that _someone._ I didn't have my soul mate. I was one of the only two who hadn't imprinted in the pack yet, and I couldn't help feeling insanely jealous.

I just wanted someone I could relate to. Why does someone always get what I wanted? I've always been nice, to everyone, never cursed, don't plan on it, and just waiting for _her._ Why does it seem like when you least expect it, it comes right at you?


	2. Never Expect It

_I used to never hate._

_Hate was a word I didn't even use._

_Now hate was all I had._

_Estelle:_

I hooked my bra back up, and slid my underwear back on, and looked around, trying to locate my other thigh high black latex boot. I spotted the heel sticking out from under the bed, and quickly pulled that on.

I nodded to the man as he adjusted his tie, and he got up, looking at me.

He nodded in appreciation, and I nodded back, as we both stepped out of the room. He headed towards the front room to pay, and I turned to go back to the break room.

I walked down the long and empty hallway. My black boots made that high _click-clack_ sound like a beat to a song, which soon had me humming along. As I walked past the doors, all painted yellows, greens, and pinks.

"Hey Anna," I nodded politely to the rotund woman, who was seated at the cheap card table, on an equally crappy fold out chair.

"Afternoon, " She nodded back, not looking up from her round of poker that she was playing with four other girls who were off shift.

I sat down in a plastic chair, playing with the long pearl necklace that was around my neck. I looked up as my best friend, though I was good friends with all the other ladies in the place, Lauren pranced in, her black curls hanging limply, some beads of sweat still on her forehead.

I smiled up at her, and she laughed back, sitting in the chair across from me.

"I just got off, man, that guy was _disgusting._ He kept calling me Lily, and would stroke my chin. God what a creeper." She shivered; her face of obvious distaste for the man she'd just been with.

"Ha-ha," I laughed sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes at me, "We get to leave in….fifteen minutes, unless someone else comes in. But there are plenty of girls to take our places."

"Good."She leaned against the back of the chair, and looked up at me with a frown, in obvious discomfort of the horrible chair.

"Hey Anna," Lauren called over to Anna, and the woman jerked her head back as if to give us her attention.

"Yeah?"

"Can Stells and I pull out now?" Two girls giggled at her sentence, making a stupid innuendo out of it, relating to our jobs.

I rolled my eyes now, and Anna gave a grumbling, "Yeah sure."

She flashed me a wicked grin, and we stood up, sprinting to the clothes closet. I pulled on my blue dress, and black flats, and I brushed out my soft blonde curls.

I looked over at Lauren who'd pulled her jeans and light blue shirt on, and had pulled her hair up in a pony tail.

"Let's go." I sighed, and she nodded silently, grabbing her purse.

We walked side by side, our shoulders just touching. We stepped into the office, which was brimming with men. And a few ladies, may I add.

I ducked my head as not to catch any of their eyes, and put my hand on Lauren's back, ushering her through the tight crowd. Once we were free into the greater L.A. air. I took one glance back at the "My Fair Ladies" rusty sign that was barely hanging on its hinges.

I shuttered lightly.

Despising that place seemed to be like a natural sense to me; it's just how it was. I hated my job. I hated that old smell of whore. I hated it all. But what I hated most was the fact that I knew I was one of them, I was one of those people that others would look down upon just because of what I do for a living.

A single tear slid down my face, and I carried on towards where my apartment was, where I lived with Lauren.

We walked side by side through the LA people traffic on the streets, until we finally reached the apartment complex that was maybe five blocks away. She told me she was going to check the mailbox, and so I went upstairs myself, trying to get there as fast as possible, because I was actually terrified of where I lived. In the worst part of LA.

As I got inside, I went to my Macbook to check my email.

Five new messages.

Message One:

_Estelle,_

_Please, please, come home. We miss you. _

_Love,_

_Mom._

I quickly deleted that email, and checked the second one. Trying not to be overcome with anger.

Message Two:

_Stell._

_You gotta come home. You don't know what you're doing to mom. She cries for hours on end everynight. We just want you back, Stell. You shouldn't have left, we could've helped you. _

_Why did you leave?_

_Kevin._

Seeing a message from him about broke my heart. My own baby brother, who'd stood up for me no matter what, was affected by my leaving. Of course he was, he was my best friend. I knew he'd be hurt, I guess I was too selfish to care.

I stopped myself from crying, and deleted that one as well.

I went to the third one, which was just un update for iTunes, Message four was an ad for some website I couldn't have cared about, and message five was for some insurance agency.

A new message popped up.

_My Fair Ladies,_

_We've been doing so well in these past few years that we've saved up enough money to open a second branch. I've already bought the building and had the renovations done. I wish for some of you to transfer there so that the newbie's can get an idea of what to do. If you would like to transfer, please speak to me immediately, only 10 girls are being sent. If you have been doing well lately, when I will strongly persist that you are sent there. The new location for our second house is in Seattle Washington. I know our business will hereby prosper from there._

_Sincerely,_

_Anna._

My eyes went wide at the opportunity. I moved to LA, about two years ago. I needed to change my scenery, they might find me if I don't change location every so often.

I responded to the email quickly, listing the reasons of why I should be sent, and how well I've been doing in lately.

My response showed up around ten minutes later. I'd been watching the screen carefully, and when Lauren walked in, she'd had learned enough to not even bother asking what I was up to.

My response email read:

_Stella,_

_I was hoping that you would respond soon, I think it would be wonderful if you would move to our Seattle branch. Please ask Lauren if she would like to accompany you there. I've been getting many memos about you two in particular and requests for the both of you as well._

_If you both agree, come in tomorrow to pick up you're Airplane tickets, we will also supply you with an apartment until the business starts to take off._

_Thank you,_

_Anna._

We stepped off the plane into the muggy Seattle air. I looked around, and Lauren placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Welcome to Hell, Whore." She giggled in my ear, and pushed past me gently to bound off of the plane. We got our luggage and hailed a taxi in record time, to our new apartment that we would be sharing like we had back in LA.

The apartment was really nice, and that's a lot for a cheapskate like Anna to pull for us. I guess she was really depending on this branch of "My Fair Ladies"

We already had a booked day tomorrow, and today was the day we got to fill in all of the new girls that Anna had hired.

The new house was nice too, a lot nicer than the one we had in LA. This one smelled like a new home, and the sing was new, and the paint looked fresh. I couldn't help but grin.

The whole pressure of the past seemed to fall off my shoulders for a moment, as I took in my new home. My new hopes and dreams.

I'd always been beautiful.

And instead of being modest and pushing aside peoples compliments, I took them and just said thank you as polite as I could.

I never wanted to run away. I never wanted what happened to me to happen again. I never even imagined that my friends could betray me so bad. The memories started flooding back.

"_Shh,Stella. It's just me."_

I screamed, and Lauren looked at me like I was crazy. All of the other girls did too.

I shrugged it off, and we started the "seminar"

I found out from one of the girls why we were so busy tomorrow, a bachelor party had been booked.

'_Let's hope the bride-to-be doesn't find out,' _I thought to myself, laughing at it.

_I've been known as the happy go lucky kid_

_Now I start to regret things._

_This regret turns to anger._

_This anger won't go away._

_Seth:_

"_Come on, Man!" _Colin whined through the phone. "It's Brady's wedding we're celebrating, with one last act of freedom!"

"You know, Callie is going to kill him if he finds out about it." I responded bluntly, leaning against the wall of my room.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Colin's voice was now confident.

I chuckled. "How many times have I heard that line, man?" I started to walk around the small space, thinking over the proposition. "I'll go." I finally said. "But I am _not_ going to sleep with one of those women."

"You are such a priss." I could tell he was rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever man." I laughed. "Seeya later," I snapped my phone shut and threw it on my bed, wondering how Colin and Paul could be so immature, planning this for Brady.

I've seen imprinting before; Brady is going to be _pissed._ I guess Colin and Paul really just wanted this for their own benefit.

We pulled up to the place, it was actually kinda nice looking. It had a wraparound porch that looked like mahogany, and white paint. The bright neon sign read, _"My Fair Ladies"_

"No!" Brady screamed when he figured out what the place was. "I WILL _NOT_ STEP FOOT IN THERE!" He bellowed at us, we could sense the anger in him rising.

"Oh come on, Man." Paul rolled his eyes. "Just go in, you don't have to do anything if you don't want to. You and Seth can sit in the waiting room while we go ahead."

"Isn't the bachelor party supposed to be fun for the groom, not for the groomsmen?" I asked, a smirk on my lips.

"Well, we thought he'd be happy, the big cry baby." Brady chuckled, as we all got out of the car.

We all went in, Brady and I begrudgingly. Brady dragged his feet as if he were on his way to his death sentence at the prison house.

Brady and I sat down in the comfy recliner chairs in the main lobby, while one of the hostess's led Paul, Colin, and the other boys to the back. I looked at Brady, and he was fuming in his chair.

"You know man, you got me to back you up if Callie finds out. We all know you don't want to do this, and neither do I." I sighed, and Brady nodded, the amount of anger residing from his expression.

There was a loud door slam, and a tall girl, with blonde curls walked into the room. She turned and had her back to me instantly, so I couldn't catch her face. I looked back at Brady, who was sitting there….calmly?

He nodded back to me, and I could see the anger and resentment only in his eyes.

I looked back at the girl; who was standing about five feet ahead of me, she had a great body no doubt, and she was wearing a tight latex biker outfit.

I leaned against the chair and closed my eyes, folding my hands on my lap. After a few moments, I reopened my eyes, and surveyed the room, the blonde girl was still standing there, I could barely here her voice. It was gentle, and smooth, and her words floated gently of her tongue. I wanted to hear her voice forever it was so beautiful.

_Wait._

Why am I thinking these things about a total stranger?

I shook it off, and looked over at Brady, who seemed completely oblivious to this girls beautiful voice. _He's probably thinking about Callie. _I thought to myself, internally rolling my eyes, not surprised at all. I wonder what it's like having an imprint, having someone there who you loved, and they loved you back, and nothing could get in the way of that.

I sighed, and as soon as I did, a loud, very loud howl rippled through the air, making me jump a little. I recognized the howl, it was Colin's.

I actually rolled my eyes at that, it had only been a nano second since the howl had sounded, and the blonde girl flinched, turning to see where the noise had come from. I caught site of her perfect, angelic face.

Her soft blue eyes, and the way her hair framed her narrow face, her strong nose and high cheek bones.

Everything inside of me started to pull apart.

I'd found her.


	3. Emotions

_Two Years Ago:_

"Oh, come on, Stells." Jacque groaned, as she lightly brushed her face with blush. She stood with her back to me, but I could see her reflection in the mirror she was using. "He's super hot. And Madi and him have been over for like…six days. It's a total open for you."

Jacqueline grinned like a Cheshire cat as she ran her fingers through her chestnut brown hair, which she'd just straightened. She adjusted the tight red top that she'd selected to wear for the party that evening, and did a once over in her mirror, nodding in approval at her appearance.

"I don't know, Jay. He's super hot and all, but he has no personality, and Madi would be pissed if I did that with her recent ex." I twirled one of my blonde curls around my index finger, still snapping away on my bubblegum.

I jumped up as Jacqueline motioned that it was time to leave. The party had started precisely 56 minutes ago, so we were set to make our late appearance.

"She is our other best friend too, Jacque. It would kill her. I don't think I should. I'll just stick with David." I smiled weakly at her, and she rolled her eyes. She obviously thought I was giving up on what she referred to as 'a great opportunity on the social caliber.'

"Whatever, Stella. You obviously don't have the balls to do this." Jacqueline shrugged, with a small little grin on her lips because of the swipe she'd just made at my confidence.

_Present Day: _

The boy with the big brown eyes stared up at me like after a million years of darkness, he'd finally seen the light.

His mouth had fallen into a small 'o' and all of a sudden, I felt ashamed standing there in my black latex outfit.

Looking at him made me want to prove that I was better than this. That I was capable of something more than this shitty place.

His friend looked up and finally noticed the silent exchange between the two of us.

"Hi, Pretty Lady. This is my friend Seth. I think by his unusual absence of words, he likes you."

I couldn't help but giggle gently at his statement, and the boy, whose name is Seth apparently, snapped out of his trance.

"Hi," He muttered gently, his tone so soft I could just barely hear it. There was a slight pink tinge to his russet cheeks.

"Hello," I smiled warmly, I couldn't explain it, but his presence made me want to never stop smiling. He seemed nervous, or tense.

"I'm Stella, did you guys want a girl, or are you just waiting here?" I asked, again, embarrassed by the fact that I'd just said that.

"No, no." Seth mumbled gently, looking down nervously. "Our friends brought us along for his bachelor party," He nodded towards his friend, who was reclining in the chair.

"Staying committed to your fiancée? I'm impressed," I giggled gently, nodding in approval. He shrugged, "We have this special thing, which nothing and no one can break."

Lauren, who was working the front desk, awed from the background and I couldn't help but do the same thing.

"That's so sweet." I smiled genuinely. And the man shrugged, slumping back into his chair. It was obvious that he was thinking about the girl.

_The Party:_

The music seemed to make the whole house thump. I pushed my way through the mass of sweaty bodies, looking for Jacqueline. I was getting tired of this place and wanted to bail.

I knocked on the nearest bedroom door, and a deep, throaty voice called: "This room's taken!" Following that was a high pitched giggle, one that I would recognize from miles away. It was Jacqueline's giggle.

With a huge, defeated sigh, I headed back down the hallway. I was making my way past the last door when there was a squeak as the door opened and a hand shot out, grabbing my shirt and pulling me in.

I screamed, but it was muffled by someone's warm and sweaty hand closing over my mouth.

"Shh, Stella, it's just me."

_Present time:_

"Brady's what we like to call whipped." Seth chuckled, and Brady sent him a resentful glance, before he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall.

I was about to make a witty remark about being whipped, when the phone rang behind me. Lauren's voice rang out behind me. "Stella, your break's up, and you're due in room sixteen." Her voice was gentle, knowing how much I hate this.

That's when the heavy weight I'd been carrying around landed back on my shoulders. It had taken a temporary break once I laid my eyes on Seth. For a few moments, I was back in high school, being the giggly 15 year old that someone was flirting with. I didn't think I'd miss having someone look at me like that.

His warm brown eyes released me from the stress of my life, and gave me this taste of freedom that I've missed so much. But alas, the stress of the world was back on me.

"It was so nice to meet you, Seth. And…?" I trailed off, my eyes on his friend.

"Brady." Seth said roughly, his smile falling, knowing that I had to go now.

I smiled warmly once more, and nodded, as soon as I turned my back to them, my smile fell, and a single tear tracked down my cheek. I wiped it away, taking the rest of the tears welling in my eyes away also. I was a professional at stopping tears. I'd master it after I'd run away. I turned down the hallway, and stopped in front of room sixteen.

_The Party:_

There was a dingy lamp on a nightstand that was flickering on and off. The warm glow still wasn't stable enough for me to see what was going on.

The mouth that had been covering my hand was removed, and I whipped around frantically. My eyes landed on the muscular jaw, and deep blue eyes that belonged to Jack Coleman, my best friend's ex-boyfriend of six days.

"What do you want from me?" I asked quickly, ducking my head. His fingers reached out to my hair, grasping it roughly. The awkward stop-motion way he was moving and when he said again:

"Shhh, Stells, it's just meee." He sang it this time. His voice going up an octave. He wasn't any singer, I can guarantee that. Anyways, he was drunk. He was so drunk, that I could smell his alcohol soaked breath and it made me cringe.

"Ya know, Stella. You've always been the prettiest. Prettier than Jacqueline, and Madi, and allllll the other girls in the world."

His words were kind, but I knew the real intentions. I frantically reached for the door, scrambling away from him. His fingers were still twined in my hair.

"No, no, Stella. No, no. Don't do that." He released his grip on my hair, and grasped my arms, easily over powering me. His muscles buldged as he tightened his grip, cutting off my circulation.

"Jack, stop!" I cried, tears springing into my eyes. His finger tips pressed sharply into my skin, and would make my fragile skin bruise.

"Stop, please, stop…" I sobbed, the noises choked and course. I gasped for air, fear starting to settle into my mind.

_Present Time: _

My fingers rested on the golden doorknob, and I froze. I'd done this millions of times before, so many that I've lost count. I would walk in, and he would be waiting. It was every single time, always someone new. It was routine, and I was starting to hate it. Hell, I've hated it forever.

Something in the back of my mind was telling me not to go in there. Something was telling me that I had to turn around and leave this place. That I was _better than this._ But, even I knew that this was as good as it was going to get.

And with the fake smile on my lips, I twisted the door knob and stepped in, all my emotions hidden in the one facial expression. Because in this job, emotions weren't real.

_Seth:_

The girl sitting behind the desk told Stella, such a beautiful name, that she had to go. That she had to go work. She had to go have sex with another man.

It broke my heart, seeing the way her face fell when she was told she must return. I wanted to reach out, wrap her in my arms, and save her from ever frowning again. She was too pretty to frown.

She said her fragile goodbye, and quickly turned, skittering down the hallway. I could hear the muffled sobs as she sucked her tears back in. My hearing followed her sound until her light footsteps stop. There was no creaking or opening of a door. She must have just been standing there. I felt like a rope was pulling me towards her. In the pit of my stomach, I wanted to race down that hallway and get her away from this place forever.

Eventually, the sound of a creaking door was heard, and then it quickly pounded shut.

After a few long awkward moments of silence, another door opened, and a very satisfied looking Colin stepped out.

"That was good." He smiled satisfactory, and I rolled my eyes at him."What's the matter Sethy? Jealous?" He smirked.

I shook my head, and Paul appeared from the hallways also, a big smile on his face. "I like it here." He tossed me his wallet, "Give the lady the money, Sethy boy."

I quickly stepped up to the desk and she silently said, "That's one hundred and seventeen dollars even."

I pulled the crisp bills out of Paul's wallet and forked them over, and she nodded at me. She handed me a small slip of paper that read in that obnoxiously neat girly handwriting:

_Stella Forster:_

_555-2821_

I smiled up at her brightly, and she nodded, seeming to understand my interest in Stella. She nodded back at me with a warm smile, and we all left.

I still felt that rope pulling me back towards Stella, but it's tight pull had lessened once she handed me that slip of paper. It gave me the relief of knowing I had some form of contact towards Stella.


End file.
